warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crowstar of Thunderclan
Crowstar is the leader of New, not Modern, ThunderClan. He is a dark grey tabby tom with black and white spots and stripes. History Crowstar was born as a Half-clan kit, half RiverClan and half ThunderClan. His mother was named Sweetberry, a ThunderClan mother, and his father was a deputy named Rivertumble, a Riverclan father. When his mother gave birth to him and his two sisters, it was obvious they were halfclan due to the fact they looked like Rivertumble. T the current leader and deputy, Dawnstar and Burninggaze, were furious. They allowed Sweetberry to stay until their kits were 3 moons old, then banished Sweetberry and her kits from ThunderClan forever for breaking the warrior code. Crowkit and his sisters, Reedkit and Marshkit, were taken on a long journey to RiverClan by their mother in hopes of seeking shelter there. They were met by a patrol made up of several warriors, Lemontail, Kitefeather, Turtlepattern, and Sorrelroar, who took the wet and tired family to Troutstar, RiverClan's leader, and Rivertumble. Troutstar was furious when he learned his own deputy had betrayed his clan by becoming mates with Sweetberry, so he ordered the patrol to slaughter the entire family, kits and all. Lemontail was the first one to jump forward, killing Crowkit's parents with only a couple of brutal swipes. While Lemontail "took care" of Sweetberry and Rivertumble, the rest of the patrol turned to the kits. Crowkit was the only one to make it out alive, and barely. He fled, escaping with a giant scratch slashed across his stomach that Turtlepattern had caused.. The reddish-pink she-cat had been the one to kill Marshkit and Reedkit as well. He struggled to ThunderClan, barely making it to the entrance of their camp before falling unconsious. Poor Crowkit woke up days later, the medicine cat named Ravenberry helping him. His best friend when he was still a ThunderClan kit, Whitekit, was there as well. Ravenberry had healed his wound, but the scar would always and forever stay. After around a few hours after he woke up, He told Burninggaze, Ravenberry, and Dawnstar what had happened. They were in shock, for how could anybody murder kits? Crowkit was filled with bitterness and rage at such a young age simply because that was what Dawnstar had sentenced when she had thrown the small and pitiful family out. It was only then Crowkit realized that his parents and siblings were dead, walking among the stars. Dawnstar, not wanting to become a kit murderer as well, decreed that Crowkit was now one of ThunderClan's own. Filled with bitterness and fury, Crowkit grew up believing that his family's death lay on Burninggaze's and Dawnstar's shoulders. His friend, Whitekit, tried to tell him otherwise, but Crowkit wasn't having it. He wanted revenge, and he knew just where he had to start. Lemontail. Lemontail had been the warrior to do the death blows to Sweetberry and Rivertumble, so Crowkit wanted to rip Lemontail to literal shreds. Crowkit wanted the blood of Lemontail to flow in his fur and run through his claws. Then the big day came.. Crowkit was made an apprentice alongside Whitekit. Both were obviously a rebellious pair, and it was obvious that they would become mates when they grew up. Whitepaw was the only cat Crowpaw could trust.. and love. But something shocking happened. Ravenberry recieved a sign from StarClan about Whitepaw. A single white rose petal had somehow fallen in Ravenberry's herb parcels. She dismissed it at first, but every day for about half a moon she kept on finding white rose petals in her den somewhere. It was obvious what must be done.. Whitepaw must give up her future with Crowpaw to be a medicine cat apprentice. Burninggaze was very adamant about this, practically forcing Whitepaw to say yes to Ravenberry about becoming her apprentice. Whitepaw's and Crowpaw's future together was slashed in half, forever gone. It sent Crowpaw straight through that tunnel of grief and pain for so long he was distracted from his original mission. He still had friends, but they weren't the same as Whitepaw. Lilypaw, Frostedpaw, and Cometpaw were nice, sure, but they didn't have the same kindness and softness as Whitepaw. Lilypaw was there more than the others, though, and that made Crowpaw somewhat better. His mentor, Needlefire, was kind and warm. He knew what Crowpaw was going through, so he eased up on him. Needlefire was the closest thing to a family Crowpaw had besides Whitepaw. With training from Needlefire, Crowpaw became fiercer and stronger. He could defeat all the other apprentices in a battle, and he could hunt more prey than all the others combined. Crowpaw finally decided that his future with Whitepaw was behind him now.. all that was in front of him was vengeance and brutality. Perhaps a chance to put his family's spirits. Around 5 moons into his apprenticeship, Needlefire was forced to retire due to failing eyesight. Dawnstar gave Crowpaw a new mentor, Liontuft. Liontuft was barely more than a apprentice himself. He was Lilypaw's older brother by about a year, but he still had the goofiness of a newborn kit. Crowpaw's last moon as a apprentice was fun. It was distracting him from vengeance, but it felt nice to not be planning murders at midnight, or fighting knowing your going to kill a cat with that exact move. Then the apprentices, the entire crowd of them except Whitepaw, were made warriors. Crowpaw, Lilypaw, Frostedpaw, and Cometpaw were overjoyed. Their warrior names were Lilycry, Frostedflower, Cometsight, and Crowfang. Whitepaw had watched miserably from the side, blistering blue eyes filled with anger and jealousy. Now that he was a warrior, Crowfang could finally wreck revenge. It would just take a few more moons of preparing and planning and he could kill Lemontail for his horrible crime! But that very night he became a warrior something terrible happened. Dawnstar had passed out mysteriously and then died while unconscious. Whitepaw and Crowfang were assigned to gathering flowers for her grave while the others helped dig the grave. While they were picking flowers, a strange scent had caught Crowfang's nose. He didn't recognize it, considering the flowers in his mouth were masking most scents, so he thought nothing of it. All he knew was that the scent was of that of a cats.. and it was particularly fishy. After they gathered all their flowers, they padded back to camp. Crowfang and Whitepaw didn't talk.. they were afraid of what was to happen if they started talking again. After Whitepaw became a medicine cat apprentice, they both silently agreed that for the best and as to not re spark their loving relationship, they shouldn't talk too much. The burial was sad. Cats were grieving, but Crowfang felt little pity. Dawnstar was the main reason he had no family. She had been the one to exile Sweetberry and her small children. The big tabby warrior could muster no love or empathy for Dawnstar, no matter how hard he tried. Now there was only a few more cats to defeat. Lemontail, Troutstar, Turtlepattern (Maybe the other cats in that patrol as well)... And Burninggaze. Now he was called Burningstar, but that made no difference to Crowfang. That evil cat had allowed Dawnstar to exile Sweetberry, so perhaps Crowfang could exile Burningstar as revenge. He was smart enough to know he couldn't take out all 9 of her lives at once.. so perhaps a simple exile should be fair. The only good part of Burninggaze becoming leader was that he made Lilycry deputy. He began making a plan.. a plan that involved Whitepaw, unfortunately. She was needed for a very important part, as Crowfang knew Ravenberry wouldn't help him destroy such a "good" and "honorable" leader. They were walking out of camp, near the lake one cold day, and that ''scent ''hit Crowfang's nose once more. This time, it was easy to detect. It was a RiverClan cat's scent.. And right then and there a yellow tabby leaped out of the bushes and landed on Whitepaw's back. Flashes from Crowfang's past hit him like a boulder.. It was Lemontail trying to kill Whitepaw and Crowfang.. The Riverclan warrior was trying to finish what he had started. Crowfang had torn Lemontail off of Whitepaw and he had fled. In a blur of confusion, anger, grief, and guilt, the duo raced over to where Ravenberry and Burningstar were having a private meeting. Crowfang and Whitepaw followed their scent and managed to find them in a far corner of the forest and the pair quicklly gave a rushed version of events. Crowfang was LIVID. His dark grey tabby fur puffed out in anger and grief, he looks more fluff than cat. Burningstar simply laughed at them, ignoring the fact that Lemontail's scent bathed the area and the yellow tabby's fur was stuck under Crowfang's claws. Burningstar dismissed them as crazy and snapped at Crowfang in particular, which made him want to kill him more than ever. Ravenberry believed them, though. She attempted to tell Burningstar to send a patrol, but he wasn't having it. He spat at Ravenberry and began to stride away when Crowfang stepped in front of him and ordered him to stop. The bold warrior said he'd do it with or without his clan, and he ran off towards RiverClan camp at top speed. Whitepaw, in shock, followed, crying his name. It only made him go faster. He slowed down when he reached the camp, memories flooding into him like a tidal wave of emotion. He had to be strong, though.. it was the only way forward. So with pain filled hearts, Crowfang and Whitepaw went into RiverClan's camp. Troutstar greeted them with a cold wave of his tail and immediately the duo was terrified (Well, at least Crowfang was). Half of the warriors were in tatters, fur hanging loose and scars jagging ther physique. Category:Leaders Category:Toms Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress